Halloween
by Foudre Kal
Summary: Derek sabía que no era buena idea dejar que la manada permaneciera de haragana por demasiado tiempo y mucho menos cerca de Peter.


" _ **Teen Wolf"**_ _así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ _ **Jeff Davis**_ _y_ _ **MTV**_ _._

 _No sé de donde salió esto, pero aquí esta._

 _Un especial de Halloween demasiado tarde o demasiado pronto, dependiendo de cómo lo vean._

 _No se me ocurrió un mejor nombre._

 _Amo los comentarios, además pronto preparo el siguiente cap de "Primeras Impresiones"._

 _¿Alguna petición?_

 _Por cierto, entro a clases el primero de febrero…_

* * *

 **HALLOWEEN**

Derek sabía que no era buena idea dejar que la manada permaneciera de haragana por demasiado tiempo y mucho menos cerca de Peter.

Faltaba poco para Halloween, así que la manada estaba emocionada planeando una gran fiesta en casa de los Martin esa noche, cosa de adolescentes, Derek no podía negarles un descanso ahora que parecía que las mentes criminales sobrenaturales habían decidido no hacer de Beacon Hills su punto de reunión.

Para que crearan recuerdos felices a los que aferrarse en tiempos oscuros.

Como se arrepentiría de esto más tarde.

Como cada domingo dejo a los chicos a excepción de Stiles que permanecía en casa con resfriado en los restos del porche para correr tranquilamente, estaban decidiendo los disfraces que usarían en la fiesta, solo le molestaba Peter que desde hace una semana parecía dedicado a quedarse una temporada en el pueblo.

Gruño al escuchar a su tío reír con uno de los comentarios de los chicos, no le dio mucha importancia y se fue, sintiendo la tierra fresca en las patas, el olor a bosque en todos lados.

Necesitaba distraerse, a Derek no le gustaba Halloween especialmente, siempre tuvo problemas con esta festividad, todo era culpa de Laura, que desde que era cachorro disfrutaba aterrorizándolo.

Solo de recordarlo le entraban escalofríos, en una ocasión lo persiguió por todo el bosque, deteniéndose solo cuando la peluca naranja que usaba se atoro en una rama y su padre la alcanzo primero.

Derek se obligó a sí mismo a correr el doble a modo de reprimenda, era vergonzoso que le tuviera miedo de algo tan estúpido e irracional lo único que le reconfortaba era que nadie más lo sabía.

Conforme la fiesta se acercaba el comportamiento de sus betas se volvía más extraño que de costumbre, nuevamente Derek lo ignoro por que debía llevarle un nuevo libro que encontró a Stiles para que lo tradujera mientras continuaba encerrado.

Se quedó un par de días acompañando a Stiles, asegurándose de que reposara adecuadamente pues su resfriado había durado ya demasiado según la madre de Scott.

Stiles parecía agradecido de su compañía, la manada lo tenía un poco abandonado por estos días y a Derek le producía un extraño placer cuidar de su beta enfermo, más cuando estaba calladito, quietecito y pidiendo ser consentido a cada momento.

Le distraía de la temporada, llena de decoraciones de su infame secreto.

Halloween llego por fin.

Derek había decidido encerarse en su loft sin nadie a su alrededor que le jodiera, con un buen libro en una mano y una cerveza fría en la otra, solo le faltaba Stiles sentado en el regazo para que fuera el paraíso encarnado.

Escucho su teléfono vibrar en la mesa pero lo ignoro un rato, sabía que eran los chicos invitándolo a la fiesta que rotundamente rechazo, solo hasta la quinta vez que vibro fue a atenderlo.

Era un mensaje de voz de Scott, podía escuchar como gritaban pidiendo ayuda, que estaban heridos, que no sabían de donde había salido esa cosa, que no encontraban a Erika, se habían refugiado en la vieja mansión Hale.

Salió tan rápido como pudo corriendo en cuatro patas porque era más rápido que usar el Camaro, al llegar todo estaba callado y sombrío por ser una noche sin luna, no sentía la presencia de nadie, pero no le extraño pues él había enseñado a sus betas como esconder su presencia de otro lobo en caso de emergencia.

Un crujido en el piso de arriba le llevo a la habitación que usaba de niño, había algo en el armario, no tenía miedo, se imaginó que sería alguno de los chicos, quizás Lydia o Isaac.

Derek no estaba preparado para lo que encontró dentro, salió corriendo como pudo golpeándose con todo lo que tenía enfrente casi rodando por las escaleras con un payaso de su estatura de enorme sonrisa y risa desquiciada persiguiéndolo.

Choco contra algo más pequeño al salir por la puerta roja, cayendo en la tierra.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Derek? Pareciera que acabas de ver un fantasma_ dijo Stiles levantándose con cara de preocupación, Derek se tranquilizó un poco al estar con él, pero duro poco.

Las facciones de Stiles cambiaron rápidamente al notar que algo salía de la casa en ruinas silbando tétricamente.

Derek, que le daba la espalda a la puerta sabía lo que miraba con horror y no deseaba verle de frente, solo necesito escuchar el grito de terror de Stiles a punto de un paro cardiaco para salir rápido de ahí con el anterior mencionado cargado sobre su hombro gritando que corriera más rápido porque el payaso venía detrás de ellos.

Corrieron por el bosque con la risa del payaso psicópata haciendo eco en todos los troncos y vacíos, cuando quedando acorralados en un nacimiento elevado con rocas a Derek no se le ocurrió mejor idea que trepar a un enorme roble de raíces torcidas.

* * *

Al principio les pareció buena idea, es decir no todos los días descubres que tu alfa le teme a los payasos, pero ahora no parece tan divertido.

Ya se había pasado la hora de la fiesta y todos seguían hay por qué no lograban hacer que Derek bajara del árbol junto con Stiles que les seguía lanzando piñas a pesar de que están en un roble y no en un pino.

_ ¡Derek baja era yo todo el tiempo, no creí que le temieras todavía a esto! _ Grito Peter, el confabulador de todo este plan, ya sin la peluca y sin la máscara se miraba menos aterrador, pero a pesar de todos sus intentos por tranquilizar a su sobrino, este permanecía abrazado a Stiles y gruñéndoles fuertemente.

_ ¡Stiles! ¡Trata de calmar a Derek, fue solo una broma!

_ ¡Cálmate tu Grandísimo idiota! ¡Cuando baje de aquí dejare que Derek les paree el trasero a todos y no los defenderé! _contesto Stiles a su mejor amigo lanzándole otra piña junto con un rígido del alfa que seguía apretándose más al adolecente.

Derek disfrutaría de su venganza contra toda su manada, pero por el momento disfrutar del aroma el humano le tranquilizaba más que cualquier cosa.


End file.
